


Butter Me Up!

by Kagenoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: Noctis wishes he were smooth enough to hold Ignis' hand in the theater. Looks like Popcorn can help with that. Sort of.Prompt: Popcorn





	Butter Me Up!

Prompt: Popcorn ———————

/curse me for being such a coward/ Noctis thought to himself. 

Here they were, finally alone on a date in the cinema. They’re finally on a genuine date in a cinema where nobody would really see if he decided to hold hands with Ignis but for some reason his hands developed a mind of their own and grabbed a fistful of popcorn instead of Ignis’ hand. Everytime that he would try to bridge the gap between their hands, as soon as his hand was just a few millimeters away from Ignis’, his hand would beat a hasty restreat to the popcorn bucket.

“Are you okay Noct?” Ignis whispered, worry evident on his face.

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?” Noctis asked, while his cheeks were puffed out because of the popcorn. “I’m fine, Iggy.“

Ignis gave him a warm smile and Noctis felt a sudden surgebof affection. He’s going to do this, he’s going to take Iggy’s hand.

As he’s about to wrap his fingers around Ignis’ hand, he realizes /Oh shit, I’ve got butter and salt all over my hand/. With his other hand, he tries to feel around in his pocket for a napkin or a wetwipe but he found none.

/They say that one should butter up to get some romance going but I think butter just got in the way this time./ 

Sulking, he just dug deep into the popcorn bucket, giving up on his mission of holding hands with Ignis. 

To his surprise, Ignis placed his hand inside the bucket, grabbed a half fistful of popcorn and immediately munched on those. 

Noctis was about to tease Ignis for being uncharacteristically impatient with eating the popcorn when he felt Ignis’ fingers wrap around his hand (which was still inside the bucket).

Noctis felt heat rising to his face when Ignis whispered "Did you think I’d let this chance slip, after all that buttering up you did?”

Noctis groaned, but he resisted the urge to smack Ignis for that groanworthy pun and held on Ignis’ hand tighter, intent on enjoying the feeling of being connected for just a bit longer.


End file.
